cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan Slash
Nathan Roberts aka Nathan Slash is a caw professional wrestler and is formally 1 half of the WCL Hardcore Tag Team Champions. Current CAW Leagues CAW Champions League Nathan debuted on CCL Adrenaline 14 in a backstage interveiw with Mickie James staing that his first goal in CCL is the CCL Tag Team CHampionships but he would not reveial who his partner is. On CCL Adrenaline 17 it was reviled that his tag team partner was Xavier from CCL Revolution, they went on to be beaten by Combo and Dante. Wesley Wrestling Association (2009 - Present) After the folding of Supreme Championship Wrestling, Nathan moved to WWA. He's debuted defeating Bull Dog. Shawn Carter Feud On Episode 2 Nathan defeated Shawn Carter. Episode 3 Nathan teamed with Drew Korth to defeat WWA Heavyweight Champion James Moiser and Shawn Carter in a steel cage match. Episode 4, Nathan teamed with Crystal Clear to defeat Shawn Carter and Katy Walters.After the match Nathan challenged Shawn to a match at Amageddon if Nathan wins he gets the manegeral services of Katy and if shawn wins hell leave her alone. At Armageddon Nathan defeated Shawn Carter to win the mangerial services of Katy Walters. Later that night Nathan attacked TGO after his match with Shelton Benjamin. TGO On WWA Raw Episode 5 it was anounced TGO and John Wesley were bringing in a new championship the WWA United States Championship.Before the match for the vacant championship Nathan came down to the ring and challemged TGO to a match at Royal Rumble which he accpeted. Sadly TGO one the match for the vacant championship (also in the match Nathan Slash Triple E Mr.Olympia ,Antoino and Shawn Carter) WWA NXT It was announced that Nathan Slash would be a PRO in the upcomming NXT season of WWA. He's Rookie is Criss Omega. On the debut episode of NXT Nathan teamed with his rookie Criss Omega to defaeat the Pro/Rookie team of James Crow and Ryan. Nathan made it to the last two of a 6 man battle royal but was defeated by Rookie Zack Carr. Deep Impact Wrestling 'Debut and Mid Card Staus' Nathan debuted for DIW Dungeon episode 2 and defeated Quicksilver in a steel cage match.Episode 3 Nathan teamed with Ben Giganta to be deafeted by Quicksilver and Jason Matthews. Nathan moved to the main roster on DIW Ep 4, Slash and Ben Giganta faced off in a Extreme Rules match from there loss and hatred for each other Was Released due to drug violation. 2010 Return Nathan Slash returned to DIW attacking Jay O Matic (Owner Of DIW) backstage claming that he would b efacing him at the next PPV. At Divided We Brawl Nathan Slash def. Jay O'Matic and later that night entered the dived we brawl match but was unsecsessful. 'Superstar Development Alliance' Nathan first appeared in SDA telling Xavier that he was moving up to NESE on the East Brand. He offically debuted defeating PFAN in match with a rollup, Former Leagues New Era Of Sports Entertainment (June 2010 - December 2010) Nathan Slash made his debut on the 08-06-2010 Webmatch against Kevin Steen. He would be defeated by Steen after a moonsault. Nathan Slash would then enter at number 5 in an 10 man Battle Royal for No.1 Contenders for the NESE World Championship at Great Puerto Rican Bash, but was eliminated by eventual winner Scott Steiner. Order of The Neo Solar Temple On Episode 13 Nathan was the second recruit for Ultramantis Black (1st Being Captain Picard) and was attacked and then taken by Xenomorph. Episode 14 Ultramantis Black came out to Bandit Keith claming that Nathan and Cpt Picard joined Order Of The Neo Solar Temple and on there own terms, Nathan and Captain Picard then proceded to the ring attacked Bandit Keith. Nathan Slash was released from NESE after Kurt Rasslemania. 'World CAW League ( 2009 - 2010) Company Closed' Slap Ur Face Down- Kash n Slash On episode 1 Nathan Slash and Kevin Kash deafeted Cryme Tyme. (Cryme Tyme were fired due to the stipulation made) Episode 2 Nathan faced Ray William Johnson but due to an injury made by Justin Sparks he lost. WWZ- World Wrestling Zone Nathan Slash debuted on WWZ deafeting VIP in a hell in the cell in his first match at the road to final count down 3 . He lost to ajax at Salvation in a first blood. Mutatron Wrestling Entertainment Nathan Slash and he's valet at the time Soulja Girl were hired by MWE in mid 2009 Nathan debuted on MWE Clash Episode 1 defeating Gunther Jakob but would come up short on episode to losing to Gunther Jakob in a rematch. Episode 3 Slash teamed with Super Nerd to defeat Drake Elway and Gunther Jakob, This would also be he's last match in MWE with him and Soulja Girl being released days later. Defunct Leagues Canadian Wrestling Association Was Supposed To Start On Canadian Wrestling AssociationBut kayfabe got Fired For Taking Drugs But Will Come Back Soon under a new character name, CWA Board of Directors have plans to maybe have Slash be Masked Man (CWA) for a bit. He had his first match under the Masked Man character on ep 2. in a 4 man over the top rope battle royal where the winner would get a shot at the cruiserweight championship but he failed to win. He later went on to feud with the World Champ Brad Harris and failed to capture the title. In Masked Mans last chance to get the Gold, Harris pulled off Masked Man's mask to unvail that it was indeed Nathan Slash which spread a lot of controversy but in the end Kenny Klyfe allowed Slash to stay, and he announced that at the upcomming cpv Backlash, Slash would have another shot at the title. He was later released by CW dure to his second violation to the Drug Policey. FOW Danger Nathan had started a feud with Mr Clean but the league was ended due to unknown reasons Supreme Wrestling Federation/Supreme Championship Wrestling World CAW Championship Wrestling Folded 'World CAW League ( 2009 - 2010) ' 'Slap Ur Face Down- Kash n Slash' On episode 1 Nathan Slash and Kevin Kash deafeted Cryme Tyme. (Cryme Tyme were fired due to the stipulation made) Episode 2 Nathan faced Ray William Johnson but due to an injury made by Justin Sparks he lost. Company closed down to bring forth a new company named Killzone Wrestling Inc. Some wrestlers were taken from WCL to the new company but it is unknown to wether Nathan has been offered to come to KWI. Special Appearances CAW Multi Event CAW All Stars 1 Nathan particapated in a 20 man over the top rope battle royal representing ECW Clusterfuck Nathan Slash took part in the CAW Clusterfuck match. He eliminated NODQ's Heel Luigi, but was then eliminated in turn by Inspector Shetty. He last 1 minute and 39 seconds. Clusterfuck 2 Nathan Slash then took part in CAW Clusterfuck 2, entering at number 11. He would eliminate Simon Phoenix of FvH, but was then eliminated by DamaRJ. In Wrestling Themes *NESE- Waking The Demon by Bullet For My Valentine (2010 - 2011) *WWA - Unholy Confessions - Avenged Sevenfold (2010 - Present) Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive (2010 - 2010) *CCL- Hand Of Blood - Bullet For My Valentine (2010 - Present) *WCL''' - Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive (2010 - 2010) ' Finishers * '''Suicide Silence (Inverted full nelson lifted and dropped into a modified spinebuster) 2011 - Present' * Original Sin (Jumping Cutter) 2010 - 2011 *'FlatLiner (Running punt to an opponent's head) 2009 - Present ' *Original Sin (V1) (Custom Finisher) 2008 - 2010 Signitures *Ankle Lock *Reverse Death Valley *Rolling Cutter *Inverted headlock backbreaker Former Signitures *Oska Street Cutter *Shooting Star Press *''Three Amigos'' (Triple rolling verticals) *Anaconda Vise Nicknames *"The Instant Classic" 2008-2009 (Sometimes Used) *The Killjoy (2011 - Present) Managers *Soulja Girl *Criss Omega *Kevin Kash Teams/Factions/Alliances Soul Assassians- 2008- Present WCL- Kash n Slash (With Kevin Kash) NESE - The Order of the Neo-Solar Temple (2010 - Present) CCL - The Army of Death (2011-Present) Championships/Acomplishments 1x WCL Hardcore Tag Team Champions- with Kevin Kash (current) External links Nathan Slash Youtube Channel Nathan's CAW Leagues WWA- Wesley Wrestling Association NESE- New Era Of Sports Entertainment WCL- World CAW League Category:NESE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:CCL